Message
by SoldierOfShadow
Summary: La guerre qui a divisé l'équipe l'a laissé meurtri. Seul a l'ancien campement des avengers Tony noie sa rancoeur, sa tristesse ,dans le travail. Un visiteur aux sombres desseins va tout faire basculer. / Steve reçois enfin un message.Un message de Tony. Mais sa joie est de courte durée,son visage s'assombrit.Il les feras payer. On ne fait pas de mal impunément à Tony.(léger stony)
1. chapitre 1

**Fic post civil war.**

 **Juste pour preciser, presence d'Hydra Cap , et donc torture.**

 **J'alterne entre** **le point de vue de Tony et Steve.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et le MCU ne m'appartiennent pas.**

oo0ooooo0ooooo0oo

 _Au campement des Avengers._

Tony se dirige vers la cuisine, se préparant un café. Encore. Il attend dans l'obscurité en silence. Le bâtiment est vide. Tous les Avengers se sont dispersés. Il ne reste plus que lui ici. Et Dummie dans son atelier, c'est vrai. Mais bon... ce n'est pas pareil. Il soupire. Au moins, les robots lui apportent moins de problèmes que les humains. _Ah ça ! Pas besoin de gérer d'éventuels mécontentements , ou trahisons_ , pense t-il amèrement.

L'ingénieur se décale du rebord contre lequel il s'était appuyé, et attrape sa tasse de café enfin préparée. Il la serre entre ses deux mains, et, d'un air absent prend la direction de son atelier. Pas de repos ce soir. Une fois de plus. Pendant que l'ascenseur l'emmène, il repense à leur affrontement. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que l'équipe a explosée. Plusieurs mois que Steve l'a abandonné là bas. Seul en Sibérie.

Il soupire et machinalement pose la main sur sa poche. Surface dure. Le portable. Le vieux portable que lui a envoyé Rogers. Cela doit bien signifier quelque chose, non? Que Cap' doit un minimum tenir à lui pour vouloir, pour espérer, avoir des nouvelles ? Il secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées. _Inutile de te bercer d'illusions Tony_. Tout est brisé entre eux. Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à devenir amis, à se faire confiance, alors ça. Nan, inutile.

La porte s'ouvre automatiquement devant Tony alors qu'il pénètre dans son labo. Il sirote lentement son café, laissant son regard dériver sur les nombreux calculs et schémas présents sur les écrans holographiques. _Il faudra que je pense à améliorer_... commence t-il avant de s'arrêter tous les sens en éveil. Il a crut entendre un bruit. L'air de rien, il continue de fixer les écrans, modifiant quelques petites choses par ci par là. C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas y avoir quelqu'un. La base est sécurisée au maximum. Une nuée d'alarmes devraient se déclencher à l'arrivée du moindre intrus. Et même, comment aurait il fait pour entrer? Tout est fermé. A moins que ... A moins que cette personne ne possède une autorisation. Seuls les Avengers en possédaient. Tous les Avengers. Tony pose sa tasse et ferme les yeux. Il prend une grande inspiration. Douloureuse.

'' Que fais tu ici Steve ? ''Aucun bruit. Peut-être est-il juste parano. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'une invention de son esprit, matérialisant ce qu'il souhaiterait qu'il se produise. Un sourire amer se dessine sur son visage. _Tsss n'importe quoi Tony_. Il se redresse et reprend son café, prêt à en reprendre une gorgée.

'' Bonjour Tony''. L'inventeur sursaute, manquant de s'étouffer. Il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec son soldat. Enfin, _le_ soldat se reprend- t-il. Tony ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Impossible. Un rire léger, et doux se fait entendre. Cap rit en le voyant sans voix. Tony adopte une attitude nonchalante, se retenant d'afficher un large sourire, heureux au fond de lui de ce retour.

'' Que fait tu ici ? Si tu cherches les autres, désolé il n'y a que moi ici''. Cap sourit, levant le coin droit de ses lèvres en un sourire, presque prédateur. Presque. Un frisson parcourt le brun, qui détourne le regard, soudainement légèrement mal à l'aise.

'' Oh rien d'important '' commence Steve. ''Je passais dans les parages pour une mission et j'ai voulus venir faire un petit coucou au passage ''. Tony fronce les sourcils .

''Une mission? Quoi comme genre de mission Rogers? ''. Tout en parlant il laisse son regard errer sur le costume fatigué de Cap'. Il aurait bien besoin d'une remise à neuf.

''C 'est une mission très spéciale, qui me tenait vraiment à cœur. Je tenais à le faire moi même...".

 _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mission ?_ Se demande Stark de plus en plus méfiant. Il s'apprête à poser la question, quand son regard accroche l'épaule de Rogers. Accroche l'écusson qui y est cousu. Tony devient livide. A la place de l'emplacement vide, qui accueillait autrefois le symbole des Avengers, trône un écusson représentant des bras de pieuvres, surmontées d'un crane, tout en rouge et noir. Le symbole d'Hydra. Non. C'est impossible. Cette organisation a été balayé il y a de cela des années. Totalement impossible. Tony relève la tête et son regard est happé par celui de Steve. Il sait que Tony l'a vu. Et cela l'amuse. Cap s'avance, acculant le scientifique à sa table de travail.

''Steve qu'est ce que - '' commence Tony, une pointe de panique perçant dans sa voix. Le sourire du Captain s'accentue.

'' Shhh, à moi de parler.'' Susurre t-il, tout en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. ''Comme tu l'as remarqué, je travaille désormais pour une organisation oubliée. Nous avons besoin de plusieurs choses pour notre come-back. Et parmi tout ça, nous avons besoin de toi. Enfin, toi est un grand mot...'' . Cap se retourne, faisant quelques pas. ''C'est ton savoir faire qui nous intéresse. Mais surtout, il nous faut _le_ code. Celui qui nous permettra l'accès à la base secrète d' Howard, qu'il a scellée et protégé, il y a de cela des années''. Le soldat se rapproche d'un des établis et empoigne négligemment un tournevis le faisant tourner dans sa main gantée.

'' Mais tu vois, ils ont également l'espoir que tu rejoignes nos rangs. Ils veulent te recruter !'' Il éclate de rire se retournant subitement vers Tony, lui mettant l'outil sous la gorge. '' Je trouve cela complètement idiot'' .Son regard fixe intensément celui de Stark, qui stoppe son geste. Dans son dos il avait attrapé discrètement un répulseur en cours de réparation, prêt à le faire exploser à la figure du soldat avant d'appeler son armure. Tony avale sa salive, sa pomme d'Adam frôlant la pointe du tournevis. Cap recule légèrement sa main, fixant toujours Stark. '' Je te pose malgré tout la question, cher Tony. Veux tu rejoindre les rangs d'Hydra? '' Tony sourit, et fait mine de prendre un air songeuse.

''Hum...laisse moi réfléchir. Va en enfer! '' lui crache t-il à la figure tout en dirigeant subitement le répulseur vers l'intrus, faisant feu. Celui-ci se jette en arrière, permettant à Tony de passer de l'autre côté de son bureau. ''Friday..'' commence l'ingénieur avant de recevoir un coup de bouclier qui l'envoie valser plus loin. Clignotement de la caméra. Message reçu. Malheureusement, sa seule armure actuellement disponible est en cours de réparation. Il va devoir gagner un peu de temps avant que l'IA ne finisse les derniers raccords. ''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les as- tu rejoins Steve? '' dit il en se relevant.

'' Tu sais Tony, depuis la guerre c'est comme si je ne les avait jamais réellement quitté .'' Répond Cap avec un drôle de sourire.

Que veux t-il dire? Qu'il n'a jamais cessé de travailler pour eux?! Que les Avengers, que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade? Non...non. Il ne veut pas y croire. Le brun est coupé dans ses pensées par le choc du bouclier entrant en collision avec le mur derrière lui. Tony fait feu en direction du soldat , se mettant à couvert derrière le bureau.

'' Dépêche toi Friday'' murmure t-il avant de se figer.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Tony regarde lentement derrière lui. Le bouclier git toujours au sol, non ramassé. L'inventeur s'apprête à tendre le bras dans sa direction quand une ombre le recouvre. Un frisson le parcourt, alors qu'il relève la tête. La vision du regard triomphant et mauvais du Captain, perché sur l'établis, est la dernière image qu'il perçoit avant que l'obscurité ne recouvre ses sens.

oo0ooooo0ooooo0oo

 _Plusieurs milliers de kilomètres plus loin, au Wakanda._

Adossé contre une grand baie vitrée du salon commun, mit à la disposition des ex-Avengers par T'Challa , Steve contemple la jungle luxuriante qui s'étend à perte de vue. Il soupire, le regard étrangement mélancolique. Des pas légers se font entendre, suivit plus rapidement qu'escompté, d'une main sur son épaule. Le soldat se retourne, faisant face à Natasha.

''Salut Nat'. ''

'' Hey Steve. Toujours aucune nouvelle ?'' Demande t-elle doucement. Steve se crispe légèrement à sa question et redresse la tête, fixant l'espionne dans les yeux. '' Oh. Tu croyais sincèrement que je n'avais pas vu? C'est mal me connaitre. Rien ne reste jamais longtemps secret avec moi.'' Dit elle en souriant. Elle fait un geste vers sa poche .''Tu traines toujours ce portable sur toi. Il doit donc être d'une grande valeur. Enfin, c'est plutôt les numéros qu'il contient qui doivent l'être, n'est ce pas?'' Continue-t-elle avec un petit air calculateur.

Steve sourit et sort ledit portable de sa poche.

'' Toujours pas de nouvelles'' répond t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Elle s'approche de lui et lui fait tendrement un baiser sur la joue.

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelles qu'il a des problèmes. Tu connais Tony. Il y a peu de chance qu'il fasse le premier pas.'' dit la rousse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

''Tu as surement raison Natasha. Et puis les autres doivent être avec lui... '' Il range le portable et quitte le salon, à la recherche de Sam pour un entrainement. Cela lui changera les idées.

 _Quelques heures après_

Sortant de la douche après son entrainement, vêtu de vêtements propres, Steve attrape son uniforme recherchant le portable pour pouvoir le transférer dans son nouveau pantalon. Il l'y enfourne sans y jeter un regard. Il y a peu de chance qu'un message y soit.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard il brise sa résolution. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal de jeter un coup d'œil. Il sort le portable et sourit. Tony a essayé de l'appeler! Son sourire se fige quand il fait défiler la liste des appels. Longue. Quelque chose à dû se passer. Comme l'a dit la Veuve Noire, il y a très peu de chance qu'il l'appelle. Alors, juste pour parler, encore moins.

Le soldat s'apprête à rappeler quand il remarque qu'il a également un message. Il fronce les sourcils, et clique sur l'icône. Son souffle s'arrête alors qu'il contemple la photo qui est apparut à l'écran. Tony gisant attaché dans un lieu sombre, le visage en sang. Une paire de rangers étrangement familière lui maintenant la tête au sol. Une fureur glaciale envahit ses traits alors qu'il lance un appel.

La sonnerie sonne dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant que la personne ne réponde. Seule une respiration hachée lui parvient, bien vite suivit d'un rire mauvais avant que l'appel ne s'achève. Le soldat ferme les yeux, s'adossant quelques secondes contre le mur. _Cette enflure va payer,_ se jure t-il avant de partir au pas de course voir les autres, sa seule option pour avoir une chance de trouver où cette photo a été prise.

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. chapitre 2

**Merci pour les mises en favori et les follows ! Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire interesse.**

 _ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo_

Les pas résonnent dans l'obscure cellule et s'arrêtent juste devant lui.

''Photo envoyée.'' Annonce HydraCap d'un ton satisfait. Il s'accroupit, et attrape le menton de Tony, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le brun chocolat. Tony tente de réfréner un gémissement. ''Ne t'inquiète pas. On a encore un peu le temps de jouer avant qu'ils n'arrivent. '' Murmure le soldat à l'oreille de Tony. Celui-ci se crispe en réponse.

'' Qui êtes vous? Vous ne pouvez pas être _lui_ , c'est impossible! '' Dit le brun, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce soit vrai. Un simple sourire lui répond.

''Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, pas toi. Je ferai en sorte que tout s'arrête vite, à condition que tu nous donnes tout de suite les codes d'accès.'' L'inventeur le fixe quelques secondes avant de lui cracher à la figure.

''La voila ma réponse .'' Le soldat essuie sa joue sans se départir de son sourire .

'' J'espérais que tu me répondes ça. '' Annonce t-il en se relevant et balançant un coup de pied dans l'estomac du prisonnier. ''Jouons.''

oooo0oooo0oooo0ooo

 _Une dizaine d'heures plus tard_

Captain fait les cent pas dans la pièce, l'inquiétude et la colère s'alternant sur ses traits.

'' On le retrouveras Steve.'' Dit Sam, assis à la grande table.

Steve s'arrête devant un des multiples écrans qui parsèment la pièce. Diverses recherches ont été lancées pour permettre de localiser Stark. Grâce à l'aide de Friday cela avance plus vite, selon l'équipe de T'Challa. Mais pas assez vite au goût de Steve. Il sait très bien qu'ils vont le retrouver. Mais dans quel état? C'est bien cela qui l'inquiète. Natasha s'approche doucement de lui.

'' Tu devrais aller te reposer. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que tu attends. Il est tard. Ou enfin, tôt désormais .'' Se reprend- t-elle en voyant l'aube se lever. '' Les autres arriverons bientôt, et il vaut mieux que tu sois en pleine forme à l'heure du départ. ''

Le soldat se passe une main dans les cheveux, fébrile .

''Je ... peut être que tu as raison...'' finit-il par admettre.

'' Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes là tourner en rond. Les programmes n'avancerons pas plus vite si tu tombes de fatigue. '' Lui lance Barnes.

A ces mots, Steve capitule, faisant demi tour, direction le couloir .

'' Qu'on m'appelle à la seconde où nous avons une localisation. '' Lance t-il sans se retourner.

ooo0oooo0oooo0ooo

Tony est seul. Quand il s'est réveillé, après s'être évanouit pour la seconde fois, son tortionnaire était parti. Il ne bouge pas, la joue appuyée contre le sol humide, le corps entièrement douloureux. Il ne comprend pas. Comment Hydra a fait pour rester sous les radars pendant tout ce temps. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de lui maintenant? Et surtout qui est ce type? Il ressemble à s'y méprendre à Steve mais ce n'est pas lui. Tony le sent . Impossible que ce soit son soldat. Et puis, il a envoyé une photo via le portable que Steve lui a donné. A moins que celui-ci ne l'est confié à l'un des Avengers...Mais c'est hautement improbable.

Il se retourne sur le dos en grognant. Cette enflure ne l'a pas raté. Point positif, il est au moins sûr que quelqu'un va venir. Enfin...il espère. Tony se mordille la lèvre, hésitant. Non. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir par ses propres moyens. Là, il est juste en train de les attirer dans un piège, et il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner s'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Il se met précautionneusement à genoux et observe autour de lui. Cela fait quelques temps qu'il est là, et n'en a jamais réellement eut le temps . Son geôlier s'ennuis loin de lui , pense Tony amèrement. Ses mains sont attachées dans son dos, accrochées par une chaine et un anneau dans le mur. Il a environ 1 mètre de mou.

Mais ce n'est pas en les arrachant du mur qu'il s'enfuira. Ses poignets douloureux et couverts de sang séché attestent de la solidité de l'assemblage. Bon...les menottes en elles-mêmes peut-être? Non, il n'y a rien dans cette salle. Aucune chance qu'il puisse crocheter la serrure.

Tony se recule et s'adosse contre le mur, l'air épuisé. Sa seule chance serait de réussir à attraper les clés du soldat... Chose impossible. Il ne sait même pas où il les range et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait après ? Il n'est pas de taille à lutter contre l'agent d'Hydra. Dépité, Tony remonte ses genoux contre son torse douloureux et y appuie son menton. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre. L'autre ne va pas tarder de toute façon. Il s'amuse trop pour laisser Tony en paix. Un bruit métallique fait écho à la pensée de Stark, et la porte s'ouvre.

ooo0oooo0oooo0ooo

Un clignotement attire l'attention de Rogers. Cela fait 3 heures qu'il gît dans son lit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Comment aurait-il pu avec toutes ces images qui lui viennent à l'esprit dès que ses paupières se ferment. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il faut qu'ils le retrouvent et vite. Il tend la main et attrape son portable. Friday. Il s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle a trouvé une localisation possible. Il faudra encore sûrement plusieurs heures pour s'en assurer mais les chances sont élevées. Rogers se lève et enfile précipitamment son uniforme .

'' Friday, prépare moi un quinjet.'' Il empoigne son bouclier et sort. '' J'arrive Tony'' se murmure-t-il .Il se glisse dans le couloir, s'éloignant silencieusement en direction du hangar en prenant soin d'éviter tout le monde. En arrivant aux abords de la salle de contrôle, des voix attirent son attention. Banner et Romanoff.

'' On vient d'avoir une correspondance possible! Mais on en saura plus que dans quelques heures... On va chercher Steve?'' Demande Bruce hésitant.

'' Friday, où est Steve? '' Demande l'espionne.

''Monsieur Rogers est dans sa chambre. Il dort.''Répond l'IA.

'' Merci Friday.'' Enchaine Natasha. ''Pas la peine de le réveiller maintenant. Attendons d'être sûrs. Sinon il voudra juste partir sur le champ.''

Bruce soupire et Cap' peut même l'imaginer se passer la main sur la nuque, montrant son hésitation.

''...ok...'' Lâche tout de même Banner.

Rogers se recule et continue son chemin. Il aura quelques heures d'avance pour s'occuper de ce fumier lui même. Par chance le hangar est vide, aucun technicien aux environs. Il monte dans le quinjet le plus proche. Les coordonnées de vol sont déjà entrées, grâce à Friday. L'engin décolle illuminant une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre. L'homme se recule, repartant vers le bâtiment principal.

ooo0oooo0oooo0ooo

La silhouette s'avance vers Tony qui tente, difficilement, de garder un air nonchalant . ''Je te manquais ?'' lui lance-t-il avec un grand sourire.

''Oh tu n'as pas idée.'' Lui réplique le soldat d'Hydra. Il s'accroupit devant lui. ''Comme le temps passe, et que nous n'avons toujours pas nos informations, mes supérieurs on décidés d'accélérer les choses. Et pour cela , ils m'ont offert quelques petites choses...'' Annonce t-il d'un ton mielleux. Il lance un ordre et un agent entre, poussant un petit chariot . Les yeux de Tony s'agrandissent d'horreur. ''Je vois que tout ça t'intéresse, hein.'' Dit le soldat en se relevant. Il se dirige vers le matériel tout en congédiant l'homme d'un geste agacé. Il farfouille quelque secondes en silence, tournant le dos au prisonnier. ''C'est simple. Je ne te poserais pas la question toutes les cinq secondes. Tu l'as connais déjà. Libre à toi d'y répondre quand bon te semblera. Mais j'avoue que je serais déçus si cela advient trop tôt.'' Finis t- il en se dirigeant vers Tony les mains cachées derrière le dos. L'ingénieur lui renvoie son regard.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, je ne dirais rien.'' Lâche t- il, tentant de donner une intonation sarcastique au surnom. L'autre lui fait désormais face et, sans se départir de son sourire, assène un coup brusque de marteau sur son pied. Stark lâche un cri, mélange de surprise et de douleur. ''Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.'' Réplique l'inventeur à la respiration tremblante, d'un ton insolent pour cacher sa douleur. Le sourire d'HydraCap se fait mauvais .

''Je ne pensais pas que tu me le demanderais.''

Il attrape l'épaule droite de Stark, et d'un coup brusque, la lui déboite . Un craquement résonne, les traits de Tony se figent par la douleur, la mâchoire scellée. Il ne criera pas. HydraCap rit doucement, redonnant un léger coup dans le bras avant de se diriger vers le chariot.

Il sélectionne une lame qu'il fait tourner dans sa main semblant réfléchir à la meilleur méthode d'utilisation. Il se retourne brusquement vers son prisonnier et lance le couteau qui se fiche dans le mur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Employant une autre lame il se rapproche et, cette fois, la plante dans sa cuisse. Tony laisse échapper un gémissement.

Il retire le couteaux et le fait descendre le long des côtes, s'enfonçant plus entre chaque interstice. Tony redresse brusquement le tête, les yeux fermés.

Le soldat se penche, effleurant la mâchoire de son prisonnier au passage pour attraper le couteau figé dans le mur. Il le décroche d'un bruit mat, mais reste dans la même position. Son souffle dans le cou de Tony se fait plus langoureux .

''Tu sais, c'est aussi moi qui m'occuperai de Rogers quand il arrivera.'' Murmure t- il sans bouger. Tony déglutit, tentant d'éloigner sa tête, déjà contre le mur. ''Je lui parlerai beaucoup. J'évoquerai nos petites sessions. Ah, ce que j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction.'' Il se colle encore plus à Tony se redressant un peu, son souffle chaud dans le cou. '' Je lui dirais que tu l'aimais.'' Il sent Tony se crisper et se recule, lui prenant le menton dans sa main. ''Pas la peine de le nier, je le sais.'' Dit il avec un sourire mauvais.

''Et qu'est ce que ça changera hein? '' Murmure Tony, le regard vitreux.

''Oh, beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le crois.'' Réponds le soldat en le fixant dans les yeux . ''Restes encore avec moi.'' Lui dit il en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa blessure à la cuisse. Tony se redresse, le visage livide par la douleur, le souffle court. L'autre rit silencieusement. ''Tu vois, Hydra m'a crée à partir de l'ADN de Rogers . Et, chose étrange, en plus de son apparence, certaines... caractéristiques, si on peut dire, sont identiques chez nous deux.''

'' Ah oui? Parce qu'à part ta belle gueule, moi je vois rien de similaire là.'' Rétorque le scientifique. HydraCap lui répond par un sourire, laissant trainer sa main sur les côtes ensanglantées de Tony .

''Tu vois, moi aussi je suis …hum.. _fasciné_ par toi. '' Lui murmure t-il à l'oreille. Tony frissonne, tentant de tourner la tête mais de sa main gauche, le soldat la maintient en place. Tout en le fixant dans les yeux, il lui lèche le côté droit de la mâchoire et pose son front contre le sien .'' Je lui dirais que tu as vu _Steve_ _Rogers_ te battre tous les jours. Et ça , ah…ça va lui faire mal. Très mal. Ça va le détruire de penser que tu es peut être mort en pensant qu'il s'agissait de lui.'' Tony frissonne.

'' Non. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser _ça_ ! '' Lance t- il, entre ses dents scellées, fulminant de rage.

''Mais tu as le pouvoir d'empêcher ça. Quelques mots et hop! Cette conversation n'aura pas lieu. Alors, qu'en penses tu Tony? ''

Ces paroles sonnent creuses et Tony le sait. Il ne le laissera jamais en paix, même si il lui dit ce qu'il sait. Surtout si il lui dit ce qu'il sait. L'inventeur lui renvoie un regard brulant de haine .

''Va te faire foutre .'' Répond-il d'un ton calme.

Un sourire étrange se dessine sur les lèvres du tortionnaire. Celui-ci s'approche et embrasse doucement Stark, appuyant en même temps avec sa main gauche sur l'épaule déboitée. La douleur coupe le souffle à Tony qui ne bouge pas. Le soldat se recule, et se relève, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

''Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Comment Rogers fait-il pour rester si froid à tes côtés...'' Il retourne vers le chariot, semblant hésiter entre deux outils.'' Tu sais, on m'a demandé de te garder en vie, mais pas dans quel état. Et ça me fait tellement de bien de te voir souffrir. Ah, j'ai hâte qu'il voit ça ! '' Un bruit de machine résonne et il se retourne, une perceuse a la main.


	3. chapitre 3

Quelques heures de vol plus tard, le quinjet s'immobilise au-dessus d'une large foret.

''Je vais descendre là. Trouve un endroit discret pour atterrir et prépare toi à venir nous chercher rapidement. Il risque d'y avoir du grabuge.'' Lance Steve à Friday en sautant par la trappe ouverte avant d'avoir pu entendre la confirmation. Au sol, il porte la main à son oreillette. ''Tu m'entends Friday?''

''5 sur 5, Captain Rogers.'' Reponds l'IA.

Le soldat s'élance dans les bois en direction de l'ancien bunker qu'il a aperçut du ciel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arrive aux abords des lieux. Il se fige, tous les sens en éveil. Cap' aperçoit deux gardes qui discutent tranquillement. Il doit avoir les deux en un seul coup pour que l'autre ne déclenche pas l'alarme.

Steve scanne rapidement les environs, avant de fixer son regard sur un arbre, à quelques mètres d'eux, dont une grosse branche les surplombe. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il se dirige silencieusement vers l'arbre en question.

L'escalade se fait sans encombre, et le soldat avance précautionneusement sur la branche, tendant l'oreille, captant quelques brides de la conversation.

''...A chaque fois que je le croise ça me fait bizarre...'' .

''...pareil , j'ai l'impression que c'est lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fixe avec ce regard glacial...''

De qui parlent t- il ? Bah. Pas le temps de penser cela. Il doit se dépêcher. D'un bond, il atterrit sur l'un des deux gardes, assommant l'autre avec un coup à la tempe. Pour couvrir ses arrières, il tire les deux corps dans les buissons. Cela lui permettra peut être de gagner quelques minutes.

S'élançant vers la porte du bâtiment, Rogers l'ouvre , jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Personne. Il fronce les sourcils. Étrange. Il s'avance aux aguets le long du couloir sombre. Arrivé à une intersection, il se plaque brusquement contre le mur. Un soldat garde une porte. Il profite d'un moment d'inattention de celui -ci pour se glisser derrière lui. Une main sur la bouche, l'autre bras enserré autour du cou et il tombe à terre, le souffle coupé.

Le laissant au sol, Steve abaisse la clenche et se glisse silencieusement dans la pièce, traînant l'homme inconscient avec lui. Une console, avec plusieurs écrans, lui fait face. Les caméras de surveillance. Il sourit, cherchant l'ingénieur des yeux.

Certains écrans grésillent tellement qu'il est quasiment impossible de discerner de quel type de pièce il s'agit, et de savoir s'il y a des gens ou non. Mais Steve ne cherche pas juste des gens. Il cherche Tony, et même de mauvaises images ne pourront l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Laissant glisser son regard sur les écrans, il se fige sur l'un d'eux, dans l'angle gauche.

Il plisse les yeux, cherchant à voir à travers les interférences de l'image, quand une silhouette se dessine. Une silhouette allongée au sol qui semble immobile. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

''Tony '' Murmure t-il. Le soldat se met à pianoter sur la console et un plan de la base s'affiche, ainsi que l'emplacement des cameras. Il repère celle qu'il cherchait et, après avoir mémorisé le chemin, ressort de la salle de contrôle au pas de course.

oooo0ooo0ooo0oooo

HydraCap , assis dans un coin, regarde Tony. Celui ci, le regard fiévreux et le corps recouvert de blessures sanguinolentes, est toujours adossé contre le mur. Un bourdonnement résonne et le soldat porte la main à son oreillette, attentif aux paroles qui s'en échappent. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage. Il se relève et se dirige d'un pas calme vers Tony.

''Bonne nouvelle : ton cher Rogers est arrivé. '' En entendant sa voix Tony relève la tête, tentant de fixer son regard à celui, bleu glacier, de son tortionnaire. ''Mauvaise nouvelle pour lui : il se dirige tout droit vers notre piège.'' Tony se fige, le souffle court.

''Non...'' murmure t- il.

L'ennemi s'accroupit hors de porté de l'ingénieur.

''Peut être que sa douleur déliera ta langue hein?'' Il tend le bras, caressant la joue de Tony . ''Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai te voir après m'être occupé de lui. Après tout, tu es mon préféré...'' Annonce t-il avec un sourire en coin, où perce une lueur d'avidité. Il se relève et, les mains dans les poches, se dirige vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre devant lui sans un bruit. Il s'arrête quelques instants, et sans se retourner, lui lance '' Quelqu'un viendra installer un écran et micro. Tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses nous donner les codes, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui .'' La porte se referme sur ces dernières paroles.

oooo0ooo0ooo0oooo

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les longs couloirs, et après avoir mis plusieurs gardes hors d'état de nuire, Captain se rapproche de sa destination. Deux soldats gardent la porte. Sans s'arrêter de courir Steve profite de l'effet de surprise pour claquer la tête du premier contre le mur. Il évite un direct du second et lui fauchant les jambes le jette à terre. Après un rapide dernier coup il rejoint l'autre garde dans les bras de Morphée.

Steve tends la main vers la poignée, hésitant. Il secoue la tête . Bien sûr qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse d'un piège. Mais quel autre choix lui reste t- il? Il abaisse la clenche et entrebâille la porte. Une silhouette gît au sol, dans l'obscurité.

'' Tony ?''

Le soldat s'élance et tombe à genoux à côté. Il attrape précautionneusement l'épaule de la personne et le retourne. Même taille, même silhouette, même cheveux, mais ce n'est pas son inventeur. Steve ferme brièvement les yeux de déception, quand la personne se met à agir. Le coup surgit avant que Steve ne puisse réagir et l'éviter. Il lâche la personne et se relève, sonné, un filet de sang dégoulinant de son nez. L'individu se dirige vers la porte, faisant toujours face au soldat, avant de la claquer dans son dos.

Rogers se retourne subitement. Il écarquilles les yeux, dévisageant le nouvel arrivant, face à une seconde porte. Il a les yeux baissés sur un bouclier qu'il tient en main, étrangement similaire au sien.

'' Je l'ai pris en partant, ça aurait été dommage de le laisser...'' Il lève les yeux, trouvant le même regard bleu que le sien le fixant. HydraCap sourit et écarte les bras. ''Ressemblant n'est ce pas ?'' Steve déglutit.

''Comment...?'' Murmure t-il les questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Son homologue, au costume plus sombre, désormais noir et rouge, fait quelques pas dans la salle, le regard de nouveau penché sur le bouclier.

'' Vraiment? Oh ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas deviné? Ou peut être que tu ne veux simplement pas te l'avouer ? ''

''Hydra ...'' Lâche Steve. '' Toujours et encore Hydra...''Le soldat sombre éclate d'un rire mauvais.

''Et oui! Tu croyais vraiment être débarrassé de nous ? Tu sais... Tony pensait la même chose. '' Continue t- il avec un petit sourire en coin, guettant la réaction du Captain du coin de l'œil. Steve se crispe, serrant les poings.

''Où est il ? Pourquoi avez vous besoin de lui ?'' HydraCap rit de nouveau, doucement cette fois.

''Tu poses beaucoup de questions toi aussi ! Ça a été compliqué de le faire taire pour en venir à ce que nous voulions réellement : le code d'accès. '' Cap s'avance d'un pas, lançant un coup de poing facilement évité, la fureur recouvrant ses traits

''Que lui avez-vous fait ?'' Un sourire mesquin se dessine sur les lèvres de l'ennemi.

''Oh nous rien, mais toi. ...'' Il dévoile ses dents en un grand sourire . '' Donnez moi un costume bleu étoilé, et hop! je suis Captain America!'' Steve pâlit, ne voulant pas y croire

''...Non...Il...Il aurait remarqué que ce n'était pas moi...''

''Si tu l'avais vu ! Il était tellement heureux de me voir à votre base, même si il essayait de le masquer. C'était comme si il espérait ma venue. Son beau sourire illuminait son visage. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas semblé réellement heureux.'' D'un geste brusque HydraCap pare le coup porté par Cap, et le plaque contre le mur avec le bouclier. '' Son regard d'incompréhension quand il s'est réveillé ici, et de douleur quand il a su que tu l'avais trahit _une fois de plus_.'' Souffle l'agent d'Hydra à l'oreille de Steve.

'' Tais-toi ! '' Lance Steve en donnant un grand coup de genoux, faisant reculer HydraCap.

Il esquive un coup de bouclier et frappe au flanc. Le soldat en sombre se recule d'un bond et se met à lui tourner autour.

'' Tu sais, pendant que je le _torturais_..'' Commence HydraCap en appuyant bien sur ce dernier mot, et se délectant de la lueur de tristesse, de désarroi, qui perce la rage du soldat. ''... Il m'a avoué qu'il t'aimait .'' Invente à moitié HydraCap. Il lance le bouclier et frappe Cap à l'arrière des genoux, le faisant tomber à genoux. Aucune réaction. HydraCap s'approche par derrière, et passe tendrement une main dans ses cheveux. ''Il semblait si ...faible, tellement détruit...nos sessions vont me manquer...'' Le soldat garde la tête baissée.

oooo0ooo0ooo0oooo

De la pièce où il est enfermé, Tony a tout vu. Tout entendu. Il fixe l'écran, les yeux humides , la mâchoire crispée. Ne t'inquiètes pas Steve . Je sais que ce n'était pas toi, pense t-il. Ils auront une longue discussion après l'arrivée des autres. Ils doivent être en route. Ce serait étonnant que personne n'ai vu le Captain partir. Un mouvement attire son attention. Tony reporte son regard sur l'écran ou iI voit HydraCap frapper Steve avec son bouclier. Le soldat reste au sol, réagissant à peine.

'' STEVE !! '' Crie Tony. Il aperçoit le sourire du soldat sombre suite à sa réaction. Les coups redoublent comme pour l'inciter à parler. Et vite. Le sang commence à voler, et Cap à riposter mais ses mouvements sont plus lents. Comme si ...comme si il avait perdu sa raison de se battre, de vivre. Tony s'humecte les lèvres et se rapproche de l'écran, vite arrêté par ses chaînes. Il grimace, sentant ses plaies aux poignets se rouvrir. HydraCap lance le bouclier. Steve s'écarte et le rattrape au vol. Il le relance visant les jambes de l'ennemi. Celui-ci saute et atterrit dessus, le bloquant au sol. Il pivote et assène un coup de pied à la tempe de Steve. Il tombe au sol. HydraCap s'avance lentement vers lui. ''Non, non...'' murmure Tony une lueur de panique dans le regard.

L'ennemi attrape Steve par le col et le soulève d'un geste rapide. Il le bloque contre le mur et cale son avant bras gauche contre sa trachée, lui bloquant la respiration. Cap commence à donner des coups de pieds pour se dégager. Inutile. Tony se met à paniquer '' Arrête !'' Cris t-il. ''Tu auras les codes…'' Dit il plus bas, le souffle court, les yeux fermés. Il entend le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol, et celle d'une respiration haletante.

''J'attends.'' Répond HydraCap, attachant les poignets de Steve dans son dos. Il attends quelques secondes puis sort un couteau de sa poche, l'appuyant contre la gorge de Steve. Le sang commence à perler. Il regarde la caméra. ''Alors? Dépêche toi ou je le tue''. Tony prend une grande inspiration .

'' Ne le tue pas. Je ne connais pas le code. C'est Steve qui l'a.'' Le silence résonne dans sa cellule.

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4!**


	4. chapitre 4

HydraCap disparait de l'écran, et un bruit de course ne tarde pas à parvenir aux oreilles de Tony. La porte s'ouvre devant le soldat, son regard luisant de fureur. Il s'approche et empoigne Tony par le col, le tenant a bout de bras. Le prisonnier grimace, sentant les chaines mordre la chaire de ses poignets déjà sanguinolents.

''C'est impossible.'' Dit le soldat sombre, les dents serrées. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur le visage du scientifique. Insolent.

''Ah oui? ''Le coup part et atteint le nez de Tony. Sa tête tombe en arrière et un flot de sang gicle. Tony lâche un grognement de douleur.

''Comment ?'' Siffle HydraCap, désormais presque nez à nez avec le prisonnier, son regard brûlant de haine.

'' C'est Howard qui le lui a transmis. Je n'avais aucun besoin de connaitre le code : Moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux c'est. Avec tout ce qui traine là dedans, c'est mieux. Et j'ai confiance en Steve sur ce coup là. '' Finit l'inventeur.

Le soldat secoue la tête de dédain et jette Tony à terre. Le souffle coupé, il s'adosse contre le mur, tentant de se tenir droit. L'agent d'Hydra, lui tourne le dos, fixant l'écran en réfléchissant à ses prochaines actions. Il se retourne vers Tony, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

''Et bien faisons parler Captain America.'' Tony a un sourire amer mais sûr de lui.

'' Il ne dira rien. Il ne trahira pas la mémoire d'Howard. Vos coups ne le ferons pas avouer et les Avengers ne vont pas tarder.'' HydraCap se rapproche doucement.

''Oh, mais je me doute bien qu'il ne dira rien sous la torture. Par contre si _tu_ es torturé devant _lui_ , et bien, c'est une toute autre affaire...'' Tony pâlit à ces mots, alors que le sourire d'HydraCap, lui, s'élargit. Le soldat sombre se tourne vers un des gardes restés à l'entrée et lui lance sans s'arrêter ''Range moi cet écran . Je vais aller chercher le captain.'' Il disparait dans les couloirs hors de la vue d'un Tony à l'air dévasté sur le visage.

 _ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo_

Steve est maintenu à terre par deux gardes quand HydraCap fait son entrée. Celui -ci s'accroupit devant lui.

''Est ce que tu connais le code de la base ? Celui qui t'aurais été confié par Howard. '' Pour seule réponse, le soldat obtient un regard mauvais du Captain. '' Ne t'inquiète pas, tu parleras bien assez vite. Allez! '' Fait il en désignant Rogers d'un geste aux gardes. ''Relevez le. On l'emmène en cellule A202. '' Le sourire qu'affichent les gardes n'échappent pas au regard vigilant du Captain.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette cellule? '' Le soldat sombre lui enfonce son genoux dans l'estomac et se penche vers le prisonnier plié en deux.

''C'est moi qui pose les questions.'' Siffle t- il. Le soldat d'Hydra se dirige vers le couloir suivit par les gardes qui tiennent le prisonnier .Ils avancent silencieusement dans les couloirs, pendant que Steve tente de mémoriser leur trajet. Toujours utile lors de sa fuite. Lors de leur fuite, se corrige t- il. Il ne peut-être mort. Impossible. Tony leur est plus utile vivant que mort, tente de se convaincre Steve.

Perdu dans ses pensées Rogers ne remarque qu'ils se sont arrêtés que lorsque le grincement suivant l'ouverture de la porte résonne. Il lève la tête et croise le regard chocolat tant recherché.

''Tony...'' Murmure t- il soulagé. Un coup brusque dans le dos l'arrache au regard et il se retrouve face contre terre.

'' Steve! '' Rugit Tony. Le soldat relève la tête le recherchant des yeux. '' Ça va ? '' Lui demande le scientifique, un bruit de chaines résonnant dans la pièce.

Steve ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quand son regard se fige sur Tony. Son souffle se coupe alors qu'il remarque toutes les blessures qui le parsèment. Une main empoigne d'un geste brusque les cheveux blond du soldat et le redresse, le mettant a genoux . Rogers serre les dents.

''Charmante petite réunion. '' Commence HydraCap, se glissant entre les deux hommes. D'un coup de pied il repousse Steve qui heurte le mur près de la porte. Immediatement, l'un des gardes empoigne ses menottes et les accrochent à des chaines à un anneau dans le mur. Les agents d'Hydra se retirent, fermant la porte derrière eux. Le soldat sombre claque brusquement dans ses mains rapportant l'attention à sa personne.

''Vous savez tout deux pourquoi vous êtes là, mais je vais répéter au cas où.'' Steve et Tony échangent un regard.'' Nous voulons le code du bunker d' Howard situé en Pologne. Sans le code, si nous tentons une entrée, tout va s'auto détruire et ça, ce serait inadmissible! Nous pensions l'obtenir par Tony...'' Annonce t-il en se déplaçant lentement dans la salle. ''Mais, j'ai appris pendant notre petite session... '' continu-t- il en fixant Captain '' ...Que seul Rogers, le connaît.'' Finit-il son regard arrêté sur le soldat. Steve lance un regard surpris à Tony. Pourquoi leur a t-il dit cela? Un mouvement le coupe dans sa réflexion. HydraCap. ''Tu vois, pendant que nous nous amusions tout les deux, notre cher ami ici présent...'' Dit il en faisant un geste vers Tony '' ...Assistait à tout via les caméras .'' Cap' se crispe. '' Son pauvre petit cœur ne supportant pas de te voir te faire battre il m'a donc avoué que seul toi connaissait le code. Mais en faisant cela, il se doutait très bien de la manière dont cela finirait.'' Il se met à tourner autour de Steve, qui s'étais décollé du mur, le regard figé dans celui de Stark.

''Malgré toutes nos petites sessions ..'' Commence HydraCap, souriant lorsqu'il voit la fureur dans les yeux de Steve alors qu'il regarde l'étendue des dégâts '' ...Il n'avait jamais rien avoué. Il a juste fallut ton arrivée pour tout changer. Ça signifie bien quelque chose non? '' Le cœur de Steve rate un battement alors qu'il voit Tony détourner le regard. HydraCap repasse devant lui, se dirigeant vers Tony. '' Si cela fonctionne dans un sens, alors pourquoi pas dans l'autre?'' Finit il, avant d'assener un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Tony. Le scientifique se plie en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

''Tony! ''lance Steve en tirant sur ses chaines.

Le regard de HydraCap, allant de l'un a l'autre, se fait encore plus mauvais.

''Et bien j'avais raison.'' Il se dirige vers la table, farfouillant dans ses outils.

Tony redresse la tête lançant un regard paniqué à Steve.

''Ne dis rien ! '' Lui ordonne t-il en tentant de calmer son souffle. '' Les autres vont surement bientôt arriver, ne dis rien!'' HydraCap s'élance vers lui, et l'attrape par les cheveux.

''Silence.'' Siffle t- il. '' Économise ta salive pour plus tard.'' Il le lâche et d'un geste brusque lui donne un direct dans la mâchoire .Tony crache au sol, du sang au coin des lèvres. Steve se crispe, son regard implorant ne lâchant pas celui de Tony. Celui ci secoue la tête négativement. HydraCap se penche vers Tony, lui bloquant la vue. ''Maintenant il le sait. Il sait que Tony Stark l'apprécie beaucoup.'' Un sourire en coin se dessine sur le visage du soldat sombre. "Mais vois-tu, qui te dit que c'est réciproque ? " Le cœur de Tony manque un battement alors qu'il voit Steve tourner la tête d'un air gêné. Le milliardaire se reprend.

'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles enflure. Tout ce qui sort de ta belle gueule ne sont que des conneries. Tout le monde le sait. '' Lâche le scientifique.

''Ah oui , alors ça ne le gênera pas si je fais ça.'' Annonce t-il en embrassant Tony. La tête plaquée contre le mur, et les jambes écrasées par le poids du soldat, Stark ne peut rien faire. Lorsque le soldat se dégage, il est à bout de souffle. HydraCap se retourne vers le Captain, le teint blême, qui lui lance un regard chargé de haine. '' Ah l'amour! Difficile à avouer parfois.'' Dit-il en riant.

Il retourne son regard vers Tony. Celui ci garde le sien ancré par dessus son épaule, dans le regard bleu de Steve. Il ne le détourne pas alors que le soldat d'Hydra s'appuie sur son épaule déboité. Les deux hommes s'observent en silence, Tony recherchant de la force dans le regard de Steve.

Il sent de nouveau le souffle de HydraCap dans son cou, s'empêchant de baisser le regard vers lui. Le soldat sombre effleure le cou de Stark du bout du nez et brusquement, enfonce ses dents à la base de son cou et de l'épaule gauche. Tony lâche un cri de surprise étouffé, alors que le sang se met à couler le long de son bras. Steve se redresse, ne voyant que le dos du tortionnaire

'' Tony?'' Il tire sur ses chaines, mais ne parvient pas à se mettre debout, gêné par leurs courte longueur.

Un rire résonne. Les épaules d'HydraCap tressautent doucement.

''Tu vois, peut-être tient-il aussi à toi, au fond.'' Murmure t-il à l'oreille de Tony, qui a les yeux fermés, la tête adossée contre le mur. Le soldat se relève, et se tournant vers Cap' lèche ses lèvres recouvertes de sang. Le regard de Rogers passe de lui à Tony, blême de rage. ''Alors Steve, toujours aucun code? Tu as raison, nous venons juste de commencer à nous amuser.''

Après ces mots, il se dirige vers la table et en sort des pinces crocodiles ainsi qu'une batterie, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Le regard de Steve s'agrandit, lui, d'effroi.

''Non...'' Murmure t- il. Alors que le soldat sombre se dirige vers Stark, Steve se met à tirer sur ses chaines. ''Tony !'' Crie-t-il. C'est à la morsure de la première pince que le scientifique ouvre les yeux, comprenant tout de suite ce qu'il va se passer.

Son souffle se fait inégal alors qu'il tente de s'éloigner, donnant des coups de pieds au soldat. Avec un sourire, celui-ci s'assit sur lui, lui plaquant les jambes au sol. HydraCap sourit toujours tandis qu'il relit les dernières pinces à la batterie. Il se relève et se reporte de quelques pas sur le côté pour laisser Steve profiter du spectacle .

'' Que le spectacle commence.'' Murmure t-il avant de tourner le bouton . Tony se cambre alors que l'électricité parcourt son corps, et crie de douleur.

'' TONY !!'' Rugit Steve en tirant sur ses chaines, ses poignets commençant à saigner.

HydraCap retourne le bouton, et le corps de l'inventeur s'affaisse, ses yeux s'ouvrant faiblement.

'' Ne ...dis rien...Steve...'' Murmure t- il. Steve le fixe en silence, les yeux brillant. Le bouton tourne et le courant revient. Tony tente de se retenir, mais c'est impossible. Un cri passe ses lèvres . Au bout du cinquième choc , plus aucune réaction. Il git au sol immobile.

''...Tony ? Hey! '' Lance captain. HydraCap repose la batterie et se dirige vers Tony.

''Ouvre les yeux !'' Lui crie-t-il en lui balançant un coup de pied dans le flanc. L'inventeur ouvre les yeux, le regard recouvert d'un voile de douleur. L'agent d'Hydra se baisse et retire toutes les pinces. Une lueur de soulagement se lit dans le regard de Steve. HydraCap repousse son équipement au loin et attrapant Tony par le cou, le plaque contre le mur lui broyant la trachée. Sa vision se recouvre de points noirs alors qu'il s'agite pour échapper à la prise de fer. L'autre le lâche. Tony est à bout de souffle. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d' HydraCap.'' J'ai une idée. Je suis sûr que cela va te rappeler des souvenirs Tony.'' Il se redresse, se dirigeant vers la porte.'' Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour vous décider à parler, le temps d'aller chercher les instruments adéquates.'' La porte claque derrière lui.

 _ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo_

Les deux hommes s'observent en silence pendant quelques secondes. C'est Tony qui le brise.

''C'était pas les retrouvailles que j'avais imaginé. Et si tu savais tout ce qui m'était passé par la tête...'' Il ponctue sa phrase d'un rire faible. Steve se force à afficher un sourire triste, malgré tous ses efforts.

''Moi non plus Tony. Moi non plus...'' Il se redresse un peu, son regard ne quittant pas celui du brun. '' Tony, je suis désolé, j'aurais du...''.

''Arrête.'' Le coupe Stark. Il ferme les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration douloureuse. ''Arrête...Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est même plutôt de la mienne si tu te retrouves la.'' Steve ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Tony réplique aussitôt. '' Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le moment. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on ce dispute là. Ok? ''

Le soldat hoche la tête en silence, parcourant la salle du regard à la recherche d'une façon de se délivrer. Il s'allonge, tendant les jambes vers la table pour tenter de la faire tomber et de récupérer un outil, en vain. Elle est trop loin. Il soupire et s'adosse contre le mur.

''Les autres doivent être en chemin. Ils ne vont pas tarder.'' Lance Steve une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

''Je l'espère ...'' Murmure Tony, les yeux à nouveau fermés.

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	5. chapitre 5

HydraCap marche d'un bon pas dans les couloirs. Il pénètre dans une cuisine et farfouille sous l'évier. Il en sort une grande bassine, qu'il met sous le robinet, la remplissant d'eau. Ce sera la dernière tentative. Si Captain n'avoue pas, au revoir Stark. Le reste de l'équipe ne va surement pas tarder. Il vaut mieux qu'au moins un des deux , si ce n'est les deux, soit mort avant. Stark partit, les Avengers, malgré les récents événements, ne seront plus les mêmes. Ce sera peut-être une chance pour Hydra de tous les détruire une fois pour toute. Frapper alors qu'ils sont encore affaiblis. Mais, malheureusement, il ne peut pas tuer Rogers. Ils ont encore besoin de lui.

Le soldat se fige. Seul le bruit de l'eau qui coule vient perturber le silence. Il vient d'avoir une idée. Une excellente idée. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur les lèvres de l'homme. Et s'il prenait la place de Captain America? Et s'il détruisait les Avengers de l'intérieur? Il suffirait de cacher le vrai Rogers, assez bien pour qu'ils ne le découvre pas, et de prendre sa place, enchaîné aux côtés de Stark qui girait inconscient ou sans vie, il ne sait pas encore. Personne , personne, ne saurait jamais le vérité. Calmement, il se retourne et coupe l'eau, la bassine remplie. Il empoigne un ou deux autres éléments et reprend le chemin de la cellule, prenant son temps. L'infiltration des Avengers lui permettra aussi d'avoir accès à leur base de données, à des infos très utiles pour permettre l'expansion de Hydra. Oui, ce plan est parfais.

 _oooo0ooo0ooo0oooo_

La porte de la cellule s'ouvre avec un crissement. HydraCap la ferme d'un coup sec de rangers.

'' Alors ? Vous vous êtes décidés à parler?'' Il se tourne vers Steve puis Tony.

'' Tu peux toujours crever.'' Réponds Tony d'un ton froid, les dents serrées. L'agent d'Hydra prend une fausse mine attristée. Il soupire.

'' Tu sais Tony, je ne voulais vraiment pas en venir la...Mais on dirais que tu ne me laisse pas d'autres choix...'' Il s'approche de Tony et tend la main gauche, lui effleurant la pommette, bleuie par les coups. D'un geste vif il sort un sac noir de sa poche et l'enfile sur la tête de l'inventeur.

'' Hey! '' Cri Steve, un bruit de chaines retentissant. '' Qu'est ce que tu lui fait?! ''Le soldat ne répond rien, se dirigeant vers le chariot où il a déposé la bassine. Tony se tord dans tout les sens pour tenter d'enlever ce qui obstrue sa vision.

'' Ça ne sert à rien Tony.'' Commence HydraCap.'' Le sac est serré. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'en ce moment tu as un problème plus important que cela.'' Achève t- il en remuant la bassine, un sourire mauvais illuminant son visage. Au bruit de l'eau les deux prisonniers se figent. Devinant ce qu'il va suivre. Tony secoue la tête, le corps parsemé de tremblements, des souvenirs remontant à la surface.

'' Steve...'' Murmure t-il alors que les pas de HydraCap se rapprochent de lui. Son souffle se fait plus fort, irrégulier, comme si l'ingénieur essayait de le contrôler. ''...Il ne doit pas avoir les codes...o-ok ?'' Dit Tony, un accent de panique commençant à percer dans la voix.Captain, le souffle court, secoue la tête .

'' Tony...non...je, je ne peux pas le laisser ...je... ''

''Si tu peux. '' Le coupe Tony d'une voix qu'il espère ferme. Un bruit résonne devant lui. Le soldat sombre vient de poser la bassine. '' Je ne les laisserais jamais mettre la main sur les inventions de mon père! jamais Steve...ok? '' Finis Stark, la voix se cassant à la fin.Mais il n'a pas le temps d'entendre une quelconque réponse qu'une main lui empoigne la tête et la plonge dans la bassine d'eau. Aveugle et privé d'air l'ingénieur s'agite tentant en vain de se défaire de la poigne de fer qui le maintient au fond de l'eau . Son souffle vient à manquer, l'eau pénètre dans ses poumons alors que d'un geste brusque son tortionnaire le remonte. A bout de souffle Tony avale l'air à grandes goulées fébriles, crispé en l'attente de la suite. A peine quelques secondes plus tard , l'eau pénètre à nouveau dans sa bouche qu'il s'empresse de fermer. De l'autre coté, HydraCap rit voyant Steve tirant sur ses chaines, le regard accroché a Tony, d'un air désespéré.

'' Arrête!'' Hurle-t-il avec un regard paniqué. A ce cri, le soldat relève son prisonnier à la respiration haletante, gêné par le sac. Il fixe Rogers dans les yeux quelques instants attendant la réponse tant convoitée. Mais celui ci garde son regard sur Tony qui agite faiblement la tête en signe de négation.Le captain serre les dents, priant pour l'arrivée rapide des Avengers. Le soldat sombre s'apprête à replonger la tête de Tony quand la lumière au dessus de la porte vire soudainement au rouge. Avec un temps d'arrêt, l'agent d'Hydra lève la main à son oreillette, demandant ce qu'il se passe. Entendant la réponse il se crispe, jetant un regard meurtrier à Steve. D'un coup de pied il repousse la bassine au loin.* Il se relève et, ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque, attrape le garde qui allait entrer.

''On dirait que vous avez des invités non désirés.'' Annonce Steve à voix haute. L'inventeur, le souffle toujours irrégulier , s'adosse contre le mur, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son cou.

'' Génial...'' Lâche t- il dans un souffle . Un rire résonne dans la salle, provenant à la surprise de tous de HydraCap.

''Vous croyez réellement en avoir fini? Mais on se reverra plus tôt que ce que vous le croyez mes jolis. '' En disant cela il arrache le sac de la tête de Tony, et d'un direct dans la tempe l'envoie dans l'inconscience.

'' Tony!'' Cri Steve, surpris par le geste du soldat.

''Shhh.. '' Dit-il mettant un doigts sur ses lèvres. '' Il est juste inconscient. Changement de plan . Et puis...'' S'arrête t- il, mettant une main dans les cheveux de l'ingénieur . ''Ce serait dommage de le tuer pour l'instant non?'' Murmure t-il avec un air étrange sur le visage. Steve se crispe, n'aimant viscéralement pas ce que ces paroles pourraient cacher. Des bruits d'explosions et de coups résonnent un peu plus loin dans les couloirs. HydraCap se relève rapidement. ''Assomme le vite.'' Lance t- il au garde qui l'accompagne. Un coup de crosse plus tard, Captain America git immobile au sol .

HydraCap lui retire ses menottes et commence à tirer sur son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. ''Aide-moi! '' Aboie t- il au garde, commençant à perdre patience . Quelques minutes après avoir échangé de vêtements avec Rogers, HydraCap s'assit au sol, réalisant son plan. '' Écoute moi bien. '' Lance t- il au garde, son regard fixé dans l'autre. '' Il va falloir que tu m'attaches les mains dans le dos avec les menottes, puis à la chaine . Après donne moi un bon coup dans la mâchoire, assez fort pour laisser une marque. Quand tu auras finis embarque Rogers et planquez vous à l'emplacement convenu ok?''

Le garde hoche brièvement la tête, mal à l'aise devant le regard fixe du soldat sombre. Le bruit des menottes résonne dans la salle, silencieuse, contrairement au bunker qui semble être en guerre. Le jeune soldat se plante devant son supérieur, le poings levé, hésitant.

''Dépêche toi '' Lâche HydraCap, les dents serrées, ses yeux débordant de mépris. '' Ils ne doivent pas vous trouvez ici, sinon tout le plan foire !'' Surpris par ce haussement de voix, le jeune garde sursaute, sur les nerfs.

'' J-je...'' Le regard seul de HydraCap suffit à le faire taire. Il prend une inspiration et, d'un direct droit, frappe la mâchoire de son supérieur.

Le choc repousse HydraCap contre le mur. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il crache un mélange de salive et sang au sol.

''Et bien voilà. Maintenant vas-y ! Passe par le passage derrière le mur à l'angle du couloir. Un autre garde va t'aider à l'emmener. '' Fait il, en désignant Cap du menton.'' Vous ne devez sous aucun, je dis bien aucun prétexte vous faire voir. Est-ce clair? '' Finit-il sans lâcher l'agent d'Hydra du regard.

Le garde hoche la tête en silence, s'efforçant de ne pas détourner le regard. ''Bien...'' Finit HydraCap, se positionnant mieux contre le mur. Le regard perdu dans ses pensées, il entend à peine les deux gardes sortirent, emmenant Rogers, toujours inconscient, avec eux. Le soldat soupire, son regard accrochant la silhouette de Tony.

Alors que des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers leur cellule résonnent, un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage, masqué alors qu'il laisse tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, jouant l'inconscient. Bien vite, la porte s'ouvre sous l'impact des coups. Deux silhouettes pénètrent dans la pièce, tandis qu'une autre, sûrement Hulk vu l'état de la porte, pense HydraCap, attend à l'entrée.

''On les as trouvé!'' Cris Natasha dans son com. ''On se retrouve au quinjet. '' Pendant ce temps, il sent quelqu'un s'accroupir devant lui , s'empêchant d'afficher le sourire qui le guette.

'' Cap' ? Hey!'' Murmure Hawkeye , lui donnant des tapes sur la joue.

Le soldat grogne et ouvre les yeux en papillonnant, l'air de se réveiller. Il se crispe aussitôt .

''Qui ..?'' Lance t-il , tirant sur ses chaines pour se reculer, le regard hanté .

'' Hola! Du calme ! C'est moi Clint!'' Lance Barton, levant les deux mains.

Le souffle du captain se calme, semblant enfin apercevoir l'archer.

'' Clint ...'' Murmure t-il en fermant les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le mur. Derrière l'espion, Natasha s'est agenouillé auprès de Tony, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Doucement elle passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, secouant tristement la tête.

'' Tony ?'' Murmure une des voix. Relevant la tête elle croise le regard de Clint, allant de la bassine , à Stark dont la poitrine se soulève doucement, puis à elle. Il ne dit rien, tout deux les yeux humides. Il se relève et se tourne vers la porte. ''Hulk, il faudrait que tu nous aides. '' Annonce t-il en montrant les chaines.

Le géant vert entre dans la salle, étrangement silencieux devant le tableau qui s'offre sous ses yeux. D'un geste il arrache la chaine de Cap' du mur et se tourne vers Stark ou il réitère la manœuvre plus doucement. Barton aide Steve à se relever passant son bras sous celui du soldat. Il se tourne vers Tony, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son regard.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas.'' Commence Natasha lui serrant l'épaule brièvement .'' Il s'en remettra. On sera tous la pour l'aider cette fois.'' Murmure t-elle semblant tenter de se convaincre de la véracité de ses propres mots.

L'espionne jette un regard à Hulk puis vers Tony, et la créature verte se dirige vers l'inventeur, toujours immobile. Délicatement, il le prends dans ses bras, puis se dirige vers la porte, accélérant le pas. Captain, toujours soutenu par Clint, le suit, précédé par Natasha qui jette un dernier coup d'œil à la salle semblant voir les fantômes des heures passées.

 _oooo0ooo0ooo0oooo_

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard_

Dans la salle d'hôpital plongée dans la pénombre, seul les bips incessants des machines percent le silence. A côté de la silhouette allongée de Tony, il est assis , les mains croisées, en silence. Un mouvement. Et une main entremêle ses doigts dans les cheveux du scientifique.

'' J'ai hâte que tu te réveilles Tony... Nos petites discussions me manque. '' Murmure t- il, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur les lèvres d'HydraCap.

FIN

 **J'ai ecrit une fin alternative plus positive, cela fait toujours chaud au coeur . Je la posterai la semaine prochaine. Le chapitre sera donc plutot court. Oh, et cette fin alternative commence a partir du symbole * ( dans la deuxieme partie du chap, paragraphe 10). A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. chapitre 5'

**Cette fin alternative c** **ommence a partir du symbole * du chapitre precedent.**

''Et bien, on dirais que vos petits camarades sont arrivés. Moi qui m'amusais si bien ...'' Déclare le soldat sombre avec un faux air attristé. ''Pas le temps pour mon plan...dommage. Finissons le boulot'' Conclut-il , son regard devenant froid comme l'acier.

Il s'avance d'un pas vif vers Tony et le frappe à la tempe d'un coup de pied circulaire. L'inventeur tombe au sol. Immobile.

''Tony! '' Crie Cap, guettant le moindre soulèvement de poitrine de l'ingenieur. Mais rien. Il garde le regard figé, ne voulant pas croire à l'impensable. HydraCap donne un dernier petit coup de pied dans les flanc, comme lorsque l'on veut être sur que quelque chose est mort. Steve frémit. Bruit de pas, et HydraCap se place devant lui, lui bloquant la vision du corps de Tony. Le soldat sombre, le bras tendu, tient Rogers en joue.

'' C'est fini Captain. Le temps est écoulé. Cela aurait été plus simple de me dire ce que nous voulions savoir.'' Il se retourne légèrement , lançant un regard attristé vers Tony. ''Il me manquera. Mais pour toi ne t'en fait pas. La douleur s'arrête avec la mort.'' Le soldat enlève le cran de sûreté, le doigt posé sur la gâchette. '' Au revoir Captain America.'' Un bruit métallique résonne, suivit d'un cri de douleur. Steve lève la tête, alerte. Tout de suite, il prend compte de la situation. Porte ouverte, Hawkeye, et son enfoiré de clone, épinglé contre le mur. Steve sourit de soulagement. Enfin. Natasha se baisse à ses côtés, crochetant ses serrures. Pendant ce temps, le regard du soldat passe de l'agent d'Hydra à Tony, toujours immobile. Il aperçoit Clint se diriger vers Tony, et se figer en court de chemin, jetant un regard vers le clone de Steve. Hawkeye s'élance vers le prisonnier, désormais immobile.

'' Merde! '' Murmure t- il. L'archer se retourne vers eux, répondant à leur question muette. '' Cyanure...''. Ce lâche s'est suicidé... Entendant ses chaines tomber au sol Steve se précipite près de Tony. Il retourne l'ingénieur sur le dos et pose son oreille contre sa poitrine. Retenant son propre souffle, à la recherche d'un battement. Au début rien, puis, presque imperceptible, le bruit faible d'un cœur. Steve se redresse et croise le regard inquiet des Avengers.

''Il est en vie!'' Lance Captain avant de soulever Tony, un bras sous les épaules, l'autre sous les jambes, et de partir au pas de course vers le quinjet.

ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo

 _plusieurs heures plus tard_

Seul le bruit des machines de l'hôpital perce le silence de la chambre. Assis au chevet de Tony, Steve attend son réveil. Dans le quinjet, il a eut le temps de leur raconter ce qu'il s'étais passé. De leur raconter qui était cette personne qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, de parler d'Hydra, de parler de Tony. C'est en étant perdu dans ses pensées que Steve remarque un léger changement dans l'atmosphère. Il pose son regard sur Tony quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis vint le premier signe de vie depuis des heures. Un grand sourire illumine le visage de Cap alors qu'il attrape le main de Tony et la serre tendrement. Doucement le scientifique ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers Steve, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

'' Bon retour'' Murmure Steve, lui embrassant tendrement le front.

FIN

 **Voila c'est la fin de ma fiction. Merci beaucoup a tous ceux qui ont laissés des j'aimes, commentaires, mis ma fiction en suivis et qui, tout simplement, l'ont lus! Cela montre qu'elle plait et j'en suis vraiment trés heureuse. Je remercie tout particulierement ma beta _Lunaspes_ qui a corrigé ma fic' et dont les conseils étaient toujours judicieux!**


End file.
